RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9
The RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9 is a custom Gunpla from the Gundam Build Fighters anime series. Based on the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, it is built by Julio Renato and Mario Renato and primarily piloted by Julio. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II from the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, the GM Sniper K9 has additional armor and is normally armed with two beam sabers, two different beam sniper rifles, two beam guns and a heat knife. It can also be equipped with an additional shield and machine gun. Like its base unit, the GM Sniper K9 is not limited to carrying out sniper attacks and can conduct other forms of combat. A special feature of the Gunpla is that its backpack can detach and transform into the K9 Dog Pack, a four-legged support unit that can mount a sniper rifle as its head and act as a long range self-propelled artillery. The K9 Dog Pack also carries an APC for covert operations. The Gunpla is also equipped with the EXAM System as a trump card. Armaments ;*Beam Sniper Rifle :A custom large beam sniper rifle with a caliber size of 200mm, a monopod mounted under the barrel can be deployed for enhanced stability during firing. After folding the stock, the rifle can be mounted onto the K9 Dog Pack and be used by the support unit. ;*Sniper Rifle :A slightly modified version of GM Sniper II's sniper rifle, it now functions as a beam weapon instead of a solid-projectile weapon. It serves as the GM Sniper K9's main weapon when the K9 Dog pack is deployed with the beam sniper rifle. ;*Beam Gun :Two pistol-sized beam guns are stored in hip-mounted holsters, and are powered by replaceable battery located in their grips. The beam guns have a caliber size of 20mm, and fire weak but rapid beam shots. ;*Beam Saber :A close combat weapon that emits a blade-shaped beam, a pair are stored on the rear skirt armor. The beam sabers are rarely used as the Gunpla rely on sniping as its basic tactic. ;*Heat Knife :Stored on the right shoulder, the knife's blade can be super-heated to enhance its cutting capability. Besides being a weapon, it also functions as a tool and can be used for various activities like climbing walls and setting up of traps. ;*Bullpup Machine Gun :A 90mm machine gun, it is the same bullpup machine gun that GM Sniper II uses. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by GM Sniper II. Special Equipment & Features ;*DP-K9 K9 Dog Pack :The backpack of the GM Sniper K9, it can detach and transform into a four-legged support unit that can mount the beam sniper rifle as its head. It is also known as "Hound", and can move around by hovering. Should the GM Sniper K9 be destroyed, the Dog Pack can continue fighting independently. :;*APC ::The K9 Dog Pack can detach from its rear a hovering APC that carries eight 1/144 Zeon soldier figures, known as the Bloodhound team, for covert operations, such as planting bombs on the enemy Gunpla. ;*EXAM System :GM Sniper K9's trump card, the Renato Brothers do not activate it unless necessary. In the original story, it is used to fight against Newtypes by giving normal pilot reaction times comparable to a Newtype's, but in Gunpla Battle, it simply improves the Gunpla's performance. When the system is in use, the head camera will turn red. History The GM Sniper K9 debuted in the first round of the Top 16 Battle where it fought against the Abigorbine, piloted by Luang Dallara. At first, the Abigorbine seemed to have the upper hand in close combat, but when the GM Sniper K9 attacked with its Beam Guns, the Abigorbine's joints suddenly exploded, leaving it defenseless, and the GM Sniper K9 easily defeated it. In the next battle, the GM Sniper K9 battled against the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing, piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi. By using the K9 Dog Pack, the GM Sniper K9 was able to pincer attack Kämpfer Amazing and lured it into a trap one after another, eventually forcing the Kämpfer Amazing to retreat and hide in a partially destroyed facility. There, the K9 Dog Pack released the Bloodhound team to plant bombs onto the Kämpfer Amazing's joints, then detonating them, expecting Kämpfer Amazing to suffer the same fate as Abigorbine. Surprisingly, Kämpfer Amazing managed to survive by pre-applying grease before hand that allowed it to shake the bombs off its joints. In the face of the Kämpfer Amazing's counterattack, GM Sniper K9 activated its EXAM system to gain the upper hand. As the GM Sniper K9 moved in for the kill, the Kämpfer Amazing fired up its thrusters and reached out for the weapon container it had dropped earlier, taking out its Amazing Minigun and shredding the GM Sniper K9 to pieces. The K9 Dog Pack Hound made a last ditch effort to destroy the Kämpfer Amazing, but was destroyed by the Kämpfer Amazing's Beam Rifle. Picture Gallery GM Sniper K9 and K9 Pack.jpg|GM Sniper K9 and K9 Dog Pack K9 Pack.jpg|K9 Dog Pack GM Sniper K9 Visor Above.jpg|Using Sniper Rifle GM Sniper K9 Visor Down.jpg|Using Snipe Rifle with visor down GM Sniper K9 Aiming.jpg|Close-Up GM Sniper K9 Sniping position.jpg|Using Beam Sniper Rifle GM Sniper K9 Sniping Position Front.jpg|Using Sniper Rifle (2) GM Sniper K9 Sniping Position above.jpg|Sniping from above building GMSK9-03.jpg|Dual wielding the Beam Guns EXAM Sniper.jpg|EXAM System Activated GM Sniper K9 EXAM Activated.jpg|EXAM System activated, head close up GM Sniper K9 Beam Sabers.jpg|Dual wielding the Beam Sabers GM Sniper K9 Assaults.jpg|EXAM System activated, close up Kampfer Amazing vs GM Sniper K9.jpg|Beam Saber duel Picture1.png|Defeated Gunpla Gmsniperk9boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 GM Sniper K9 (2014): box art HG K9 Dog Pack.jpg|HGBC 1/144 K9 Dog Pack (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *The battle between GM Sniper K9 and Kämpfer Amazing is possibly a reference to their archetypes' fight in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Both the GM Sniper and GM Sniper K9 were defeated in their battle. *The name K9 is an abbreviation and homophone of canine such as assistance dog, guard dog and police dog. *The Bloodhound team is a reference to the M353A4 Bloodhound, an APC fielded by the Earth Federation. *The K9 Dog Pack's ability to turn into a quadruped form is likely a nod towards the various units of the same nature in Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny, like the BuCUE, LaGOWE, and the Gaia Gundam which also could transform from two legs to four legs. **Ironically, the Renato brothers made both their BuCUE Tank and K9 Dog Pack move by sliding/hovering instead of typical quadruped mobile suit movement. External links *GM Sniper K9 on Official Site